fantendoswapnotefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ultimate Luigi Gamer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Arend page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arend (talk) 17:37, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I see now why he impersonates people for unblocking reasons for propaganda reasons, but he still fails at one point. I told him before that this entire "propaganda thing" he did isn't propaganda at all, but now I understand what he wants to attempt, resulting in propaganda. I guess that he wants to believe people that the unblocked are unblocking themself with that reason, right? But as I said before, your uncle still fails at one single point that ruins his idea. The fact that it still says that he unblocked them. No one's gotta believe him just because of that detail. They only would think that these people are sockpuppets of his, as I assumed that EoMI was a sock of his. Hey ULG, I have a question. If you are against UMG's actions, why do you still follow him? Can't you go, like, resist his actions? #You can easily unblock yourself. But If you're only unblocking yourself to follow UMG's orders, then you'll be blocked by me. #He technically has no authorities over you, as he's not your father, but your uncle. You have actual parents, only they are allowed to ground you. If he's allowed to ground you just because he's the family leader, well, that's just bulls**t. Tell your parents the truth or something, what UMG is actually up to. Lose your job as what? You're his nephew. If you are a kid then you don't have jobs. Just tell what is really happening to your parents. But he only contacted you because he want to target me. He's basically bribing you to mess with me. And that "UMG's will = law" thing? Pure bulls**t. UMG's will is just to get rid of me and Fantendo. Just show your parents what he has done. Tell them that they should be responsible of your actions and not your uncle. Plus, no admin gets ever paid to do their admin jobs. So, again, UMG's just bribing you. Well, that's pretty sad. So she doesn't know that she has married a terrible husband. I really wonder what UMG would do if she would divorce him. Blaming me? Spamming every wiki? Hey. ULG, I blocked you from my wiki for 3 days since your a nephew of UMG, but I realize that you might possibly be secretly resisting his actions and that you have been Unfairly Blocked from his wiki due to that Stupid Ultimate Toad Gamer who overreacted when you called him an arrogant bastard and asked UMG to Block you. I have no frick of an idea why UMG took UTG's side of the conflict. So if you choose to resist the actions of your tyrannical uncle, I will Unblock you and Promote you to Admin, Crat, Rollback. But only if you promise to resist his actions. Also here is the correct signature on how to sign a comment. UMG has been teaching you to make a link to your Talk Page as the Headline for every message. This is the correct way to do it. (Expert of Mario Imformation (talk) 00:49, October 15, 2013 (UTC)) He's not your parent, he's your uncle. He can't do that! If he DOES try to do that, your parents will probably stop him. Also please sign your comments the right way like the one bellow. (Expert of Mario Imformation (talk) 00:59, October 15, 2013 (UTC)) Look ULG. Have a revolution against your uncle. Establish Democracy aka the peoples rule of the Family. I'll give you time to think about it. Remember, you'll always have the opportunity to become an admin on my wiki if you resist his actions. (Expert of Mario Imformation (talk) 01:09, October 15, 2013 (UTC)) By bribing his relatives, he gradually took advantage of his relatives. You are allowing him to take advantage of you when he bribes you with money. Look you'll always have the opportunity to become an Admin on my wiki if you resist his actions. I realized that you are NOT as evil as his other nephews. You have the chance to redeem yourself and become a better person. I hope you listen to my advice. (Expert of Mario Imformation (talk) 01:18, October 15, 2013 (UTC))